Beyond Eternity
by amariys
Summary: It is possible to love someone even beyond eternity. AoKise. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Beyond Eternity

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **6457 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Generation of Miracles + OC.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It is possible to love someone even beyond eternity.

**Warnings: **Important OC, major character death, self-edited.

* * *

**Present Day**

The hospital bed was white. Yuuta watched with detachment as the doctor moved towards the horribly white bed to pull down the sickening white sheet covering the body beneath. He watched with dull navy colored spheres when his mother gasped and then sobbed like her heart was literally torn out from her chest.

Aomine Yuuta felt his legs moved towards the bed side and he gazed down in curious numbness at the peaceful face of his father. The chest that once he had used to lean against when he was a kid now moved no more. There was no breath left in that lifeless body. Yuuta knew his father would be cold under his touch.

Aomine Daiki died in young age. He hadn't even reached his fourty years of life. He was killed in his job as a police man. Some stray bullet hit his side and made him lost enough blood to lose his life. Yuuta knew he should feel something, be it sadness, frustration or even anger at his father's killer who now was staying behind the bars, but he just … couldn't.

He knew his father was not alone. After all, someone had been waiting for so long to finally meet with his father once again and, because of that, Yuuta couldn't find any sadness for his loss. No, he felt jealous instead. He was jealous because his father would finally forever be with someone who once held Yuuta's heart in his hand.

"I hope you both are happy now. I won't forgive you if you ever hurt him though, Father. Please … take care of Kise and don't ever leave him alone again."

_**A Day before Present**_

The blond was still hovering beside the white hospital bed. There was no hint of tiredness in his face, but the expression he showed was that of anguished pain. Yuuta watched this from his sleeping place on the sofa inside the room. His mother was back at home, taking some clothes and getting her much needed rest after three days of standing vigil beside his father.

"… Kise," Yuuta called out in a soft whisper as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. His voice drifted through the silence, making the blond creature turned to face him.

"Yuuta_cchi_. You should get some more sleep." Kise's voice was light as usual, but his topaz orbs were screaming pain and sadness. The sight broke Yuuta's heart into countless small pieces.

"I'm not sleepy. Not anymore," Yuuta moved out from the sofa and approached the blond. He could feel the warmth radiating from Kise's body and it had always amazed him. Kise was not human. Yuuta had thought he wouldn't have any body warmth. "How is he?"

"… Dying," sadness was a painful clog in Kise's throat, making his voice croak like an ugly frog. He swallowed down before trying again. "Aomine_cchi_ is dying. I can feel his life source and it's … too weak. He won't … I'm sorry."

Yuuta closed his eyes to fight back tears. He had known the answer before he asked the question. Kise had been acting strange even before the accident happened. The usually exuberant and cheerful blond had become subdued, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. Now Yuuta could understand what Kise was waiting for.

"Why are you sorry? Shouldn't you be happy? I thought you've been waiting to reunite with Father again."

Yuuta had always loved to hear Kise's laughter, but this time the sound was so painful it hurt his ears. "Oh, Yuuta_cchi_. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about this anymore," It was strange when Kise tried to touch him, because the blond couldn't actually grab hold of anything anymore, but Yuuta would still feel the fleeting touch. "I am happy because I'll be with Aomine_cchi_ again soon, but on the other hand, I feel bad for taking your father away from you and your mother."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be alright without father and I'll take care of mother." Yuuta leaned slightly towards the unreal touch, almost out of habit. "I'm ready for this. I just—I want you to be happy."

There was silence trailing after Yuuta's words, but then he could see blond strands from the corner of his eyes and he felt it—a light brush of lips against his cheek. The tears Yuuta tried to hold at bay finally fell down on his cheeks. This was their final goodbye.

"Thank you, Yuuta_cchi_." Kise's voice was so sincere. "Now, let me see your face, okay? I don't want to part from you like this."

Yuuta could never deny any of Kise's requests. Especially not when it was voiced so softly like that. The younger boy said nothing as he turned to face the blond and lifted his head. He could see it clearly then, the translucent body of Kise Ryouta standing in front of him with the most beautifully heartbreaking smile on his face.

"As I've thought … you really look a lot like your father."

Yuuta's smile was bitter. "I know."

Oh, how he knew. Everytime he stared into the mirror, he could almost see his own father staring back at him. The only difference between them was their skin tone. Yuuta's skin was fair like his mother, while Aomine had tan skin, but his eyes, hair, even his eyebrows shape were all inherited from his father. Their similarities made Yuuta wanted to punch the mirror until it broke apart under his fist. He didn't want to be his father's copy, because that wasn't enough to capture the blond's heart. No, Yuuta didn't want to be a copy. He wanted to be his father so he would have Kise's heart in his hold.

If only dreams could ever come true.

_**Four Days before Present**_

Yuuta knew something was wrong when Kise suddenly hugged him just as he stepped into his room. It was not rare for his ethereal friend to hug him or even snuggle with him, but this hug was different. This time, there was something desperate in the hold Kise had around his body. Yuuta knew even though he couldn't really feel the grip. He knew because Kise had been with him ever since he was a baby.

"What's wrong?"

"… I just want to thank you for all the time you spent with me. I'm really grateful you can see me, Yuuta_cchi_. If it's not for you, I won't be able to stay for this long."

"What's with that kind of speech?" Yuuta had laughed then, because he just couldn't understand the sadness in Kise's voice. "You sound as if you're going to disappear, Kise. That's ridiculous."

Usually, Kise would pout at him when Yuuta said that. Pouted and whined since Yuuta was so cruel for wanting him to disappear when he was only expressing his gratitude. Yuuta had expected that kind of reaction. He hadn't expected Kise to pull away from their hug and simply gave him a watery smile. Yuuta's heart skipped a beat, because Kise's expression was too painful to be a fake. It was at that moment Yuuta knew this time Kise would really leave him.

Without thinking, Yuuta had thrown himself towards Kise, for once forgetting the blond wasn't real and they ended up sprawled on the bed instead. Yuuta's hands were gripping the bed sheet instead of Kise's shirt, but he didn't care one bit. He just didn't want to let the blond go, even if Kise never was completely his since the very beginning.

"No!" he refused to accept the implied truth. "Stop joking around, Kise! You can't leave me or disappear all of the sudden! I won't allow you!"

Kise closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't stay forever with Yuuta because he no longer had place in the living world, but it still hurt to leave the boy. He had thought of Yuuta as his own child. A child he could never have if he was still alive.

"Hush, Yuuta_cchi_. A man shouldn't cry like this. It's embarrassing," Kise whispered soothingly against the boy's ear. "You should have known I can't stay here forever. I'm just here to watch over your father. Soon, my duty will be over."

Through his tears and sadness, Yuuta's sharp mind focused in the words the blond didn't say. "… Soon? What do you mean? If your duty is over, then that means you won't watch over father again and it's just … impossible, right…?"

"It's not impossible. It just … usually won't happen for maybe ten or twenty more years. My duty will be over once Aomine_cchi_ leaves this world."

The meaning of Kise's words hit Yuuta hard. He lifted his body to stare down at Kise with horrified eyes. There must be a mistake. There was no way Kise really meant what Yuuta thought he did. When he searched the clear topaz orbs, though, the only thing Yuuta found was harsh truth. Kise wasn't lying. Yuuta's tears started anew. He just couldn't believe this. How should he cope with losing two people he loved the most?

Kise let Yuuta cried then. He hugged the boy tight and didn't let go even after Yuuta had cried himself to sleep. All of the time, Kise's lips didn't stop muttering his apology over and over again. Kise felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do. He was not strong enough to fight against Death, not to save himself in the past … and certainly not to save Aomine now.

_**Two Years before Present**_

Yuuta was used to have Kise around. The blond was the first person he would see when he woke up. He was the person who would always accompany Yuuta for the whole day, except for when his father came home because then Kise would leave him to stay at his father's side even if his father never realized the blond was there. Yuuta was alright with that, up until the day when he actually felt jealous of his father.

Yuuta wasn't really sure since when his feelings towards his Guardian Angel—borrowing Kise's words—changed into something close to love, but it just happened. Kise had always been there for Yuuta when he needed him. The blond obviously cared about him and sometimes, Yuuta thought Kise loved him more than his own father. So perhaps it was just a natural occurrence for Yuuta to fall in love with the blond. Kise was ethereal, bright and cheerful. He was Yuuta's first love.

He was, also, the first person to break Yuuta's heart.

It all happened when Kise was helping Yuuta working on his homework—the blond, despite his look, was actually quite smart in academic subjects—and Yuuta had been so frustrated by the problems. He groaned out loud and almost gave up.

Kise chuckled then, making Yuuta sent one of his dangerous glares at him which went ignored. The blond then walked up to him before leaning close to Yuuta's back. Yuuta couldn't feel the weight of the blond's body, but the fine hairs on his neck roused from their close proximity.

"Here, let me help you with the problems," Kise said in his light, cheerful voice. His face had been so close to Yuuta's as he started to explain what equation was best used to solve the particularly hard problem Yuuta was dealing with and the younger man just couldn't keep his mind focusing on anything but the blond.

Kise had long eyelashes, almost as long as a girl's. Yuuta also noted how beautiful the blond's topaz spheres were from such a close proximity. There was a faint ring of gold circling the irises. It brought out the dazzling color even more. Yuuta had no problem imagining Kise as a model when he was still alive.

"Yuuta_cchi_, are you even listening to me?" Kise had asked in that annoyed tone of his before turning his face to Yuuta. A pout was already forming on the blond's face and they were just so close already Yuuta knew if Kise was human, their breaths would have already mingled.

Yuuta was mesmerized. He could only stare at the other, faintly seeing his own room's wall through Kise's transparent body, before finally he blurted out the stupidest thing ever,

"I love you, Kise."

Kise, the clueless idiot, had just blinked. Once, twice. Then his lips morphed into a gentle smile as he returned with, "I know. I love you too, Yuuta_cchi_."

It would seem as if Yuuta's feelings were returned, if only Kise didn't say it in a tone parents would do when they told their child how much they loved him. There was no romantic feeling in Kise's voice, only platonic. It was almost like a natural thing for Kise to love Yuuta back, but his love was that of a parent. It was obvious Kise would never see him as anything more than a child.

Yuuta's jaw tightened as he sucked in harsh breath. He didn't know broken heart would be this hurt. Yuuta hated himself for saying the stupid thing. He hated himself more for the anger building inside of him when he thought how his father still had Kise's heart in his hold even after all these years.

"Ah … yeah, I know." The boy managed to pull out a faint, feeble smile. He could see Kise's brows furrowed in concern at the sight, but Yuuta hastily turned his face away from the blond. "I think I understand the problem now. Thank you for your help, Kise. Can you move away a bit? It's … slightly uncomfortable having you so close like this."

From his peripheral vision, Yuuta could see Kise hesitating. The blond had parted his lips, as if he wanted to say something, before finally thought better of it. Kise didn't reply Yuuta's request verbally, but he could see the blond head nodding and then from the sudden warmth returning, Yuuta knew Kise had moved away from him.

The navy haired boy spent the rest of that night staring blankly at his homework. His vision kept blurring at times, but then he would blink hard and it would return back to normal. There was no way Yuuta could finish his homework now. It was alright, though. He'd just copy his friend's work tomorrow. Tending to the broken pieces of his heart was more important than some silly assignment, after all.

_**Five Years before the Present**_

Aomine Daiki was a busy man. His duty as a cop took most of his time. He rarely stayed at home although he always made sure to spend his free time with his family. Yuuta cherished those precious moments where he could play with his father, because he had always thought of Aomine as his own personal hero.

So when Aomine announced he would be free the next day at one particular dinner, Yuuta couldn't hold the excited shout leaving his lips. His mother had chastised him from being so noisy, even though her soft pink spheres glinted with the same happiness Yuuta felt too.

The rest of the dinner time was soon filled with Yuuta's curious question about their trip destination tomorrow. He had begged, whined, and pouted spectacularly—seeing Kise's pout all too often was convenience sometimes—but his father had just threw a grin before ruffling his hair fondly.

"It's a secret," Aomine had said with a strange sadness creeping slightly into his voice.

Yuuta was oblivious to the subtle change in his father's tone, too absorbed in his own excitement, that he had just huffed heavily before finally being placated after his mother offered to bring out the ice cream for tonight's dessert.

In his excitement, Yuuta had missed not only his father's silence afterwards, but also the way Kise was staring at the older version of him with a melancholic smile on his face.

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Yuuta. He was up and about even before the sun itself was rising and when his mother finally called him down, Yuuta came running. His excited smile turned into one of confusion when he saw his mother standing under the stairs with a bouquet of sunflower in her arms.

"What's with the flower?"

"It's for a friend. We're going to visit him first before having fun, alright?" His mother answered with a gentle smile. "Now, breakfast is ready. Go and eat something."

Yuuta had obeyed his mother's words and walked to the dining room even though confusion was still clear on his face. He had this urge to ask Kise about it since the blond had looked so surprise when he saw the flowers and then his face twisted as if he was about to cry. Somehow, Yuuta had a feeling he'd know something important about his blond friend today.

"I saw Mom carrying sunflowers. Why sunflower?" Yuuta didn't even know from where the question came, but as he voiced it out loud, it sounded right.

His father lifted his head to gaze at Yuuta with one of his searching looks. Yuuta fidgeted under that look because his father usually used it whenever he tried to find out Yuuta's bad secrets. After a moment of somewhat awkward silence, though, his father finally shifted his gaze and said,

"Because he … was so vibrant and sincere. Just like that flower."

Yuuta heard Kise gasped. He was so tempted to turn around and comfort the blond who, from the noises drifting to Yuuta's ears, were crying silently, but he knew it would only look weird if he suddenly hugged an empty air, so Yuuta kept his face a blank mask and just nodded in acceptance.

When they first stopped at a cemetery and his father led them towards one of the gravestone which said, _Kise__Ryouta_, Yuuta was not surprised at all. His mother had put the sunflower in front of the angel statue, then, her lips conformed into a sad smile as she whispered, "It's been a while, Ki-_chan_."

His father just stood there, staring into nothingness with surprisingly bright eyes. Yuuta just had to look away, because at that moment, he was the only who could see Kise desperately hugging Aomine's silent form from behind with unreal tears streaming down his face. Kise was crying his heart out and the saddest thing was the person those tears were meant for didn't even realize the blond was there.

Sometimes, Yuuta felt being able to see Kise was more a curse than a blessing.

_**Eight Years before the Present**_

Yuuta silently stepped towards his parents' room. He was walking on his tip-toes to the king size bed placed in the center of the room. Peering from the side, Yuuta could see his father was sleeping. There was a faint red hue on his father's face and a wet cloth rested on his forehead. His mother had told him to be quiet, because father was sick, but he hadn't been forbidden to come and see him.

"_Ne_, Kise, do you think father is in pain?" Yuuta asked in hushed voice to the blond currently sitting on the edge of the bed. The mattress wasn't disturbed at all under Kise's weight. Yuuta's simple mind concluded it was because Kise was not quite real. After all, Yuuta had never been able to see the wall through a normal person's body.

Kise took his time answering. His topaz eyes were gazing fondly at Aomine Daiki. One of the blond's hands reached out to caress the unruly bangs sticking onto the tanned man's forehead. The hair didn't even move an inch.

"No. He's just tired, Yuuta_cchi_. He just needs to take some rest and then he'll be better."

"Oh," Yuuta said in relief. "I'm glad. I don't want father to be hurt."

"Yes. I don't want him to be hurt too."

Kise's voice sounded weird, as if he had trouble breathing. Before Yuuta could ask the blond if he was alright, though, he heard his mother's voice calling at him. Yuuta lifted his head to gaze questioningly at the blond. When Kise had simply nodded, Yuuta then walked out from the room.

It turned out his mother wanted him to bring some warm soup for his father. Yuuta wrinkled his nose in distaste. His mother's cooking had gotten better, but it never was truly delicious. Even without actually tasting it, Yuuta knew the soup would be bland.

Nevertheless, the boy carefully brought the warm soup towards the room. The door was still slightly opened, so it wasn't hard for Yuuta to open it wider using slight push with his body. What he saw after made him stopped dead on his track, though.

Yuuta wasn't sure what he was seeing was real, because his father was awake, his eyes opened heavily as if still fighting sleep. There was a soft, loving smile on his face—one that Yuuta had never seen before—and his hand … here Yuuta had to blink rapidly to make sure he was not dreaming because his father's hand was actually cupping Kise's translucent cheek as if he really could see the other.

"Kise …" Aomine's voice was so soft when he whispered that one name. The sound somehow made Yuuta's chest hurt because there was clear longing there. "I know … you won't go far."

Yuuta's navy colored irises shifted towards the blond creature. He had expected to see Kise crying, but to his surprise, there were no tear tracks wetting Kise's cheeks. His topaz orbs were bright with unshed tears, true, but the smile curving his lips was the most beautiful one Yuuta had ever seen. Kise looked as if he was finally coming home. He looked as if he had gained everything his heart could wish for.

"I'll never leave you, Aomine_cchi_," Yuuta could hear the blond returned in the same soft voice filled with longing. "I'll never leave you, so now close your eyes and sleep more. You need your rest. You always love to push yourself even further than your own limit. Now your body's complaining to you."

The smile on Aomine's face turned into a boyish grin, even as his eyelids slowly fluttered close. "You don't have the right … to tell me about my limitation," he sighed gently as if tired. "Can't I get a last kiss?"

"Such a spoiled brat," Kise chuckled before gently lowering his head until he could kiss Aomine's lips softly. Yuuta knew his father couldn't feel the weight of Kise's lips against his, but it didn't seem to matter, because by then Aomine had already succumbed back to his sleep.

That moment would forever be burned into Yuuta's memory. There was just no way he could forget the longing and loving words that had been exchanged. He could never forget the way tears finally glistening down Kise's face as he pulled back from the kiss. It was a moment displaying of pure love that had once been over.

As he gently put the warm soup on the bedside table, Kise finally turned to face him with a smile that said he knew Yuuta was watching. The boy couldn't find it in him to feel guilty, though, because if he hadn't seen that moment, Yuuta might never know to love someone even beyond eternity was actually possible.

_**Eleven Years before the Present**_

"Kise, again! Again, push even harder!" A six years old boy asked with a happy laugh as his swing went higher and higher as someone pushed it from behind.

"Any harder and you might actually fall from the swing, Yuuta_cchi_," Kise said in exasperation. He didn't stop pushing the swing, though, only he didn't get harder. He couldn't bear the thought of the small boy being thrown off of the metal sitting.

"Oh, come on, Ki-seeee!"

Sometimes, Kise wondered if his whining had actually sounded that annoying to other people. Most likely, his was even more annoying. The blond chuckled in remembrance of his old friends' faces when he was bugging them childishly. God, he was so insufferable back then!

"Okay, but I'll stop when Aomine_cchi_ comes home, alright?" With those words, Kise started to push the swing harder. He was not exactly _pushing _as he couldn't touch the metal chain or the swing's seat, but he could borrow some nature power, wind in this case, and offered a push towards the gleefully screaming kid.

"Uwah, so high, so high! I think I'll be able to touch the sky!"

Kise eyes shut closed instantly as Yuuta's words triggered painful memories he thought was already forgotten: The high pitched screech of tires, the loud cacophony of people screaming; deafening explosion that brought unbearable heat; pain and then the blue sky up above him before everything went dark.

"Ah, that's father!"

Yuuta's loud exclamation rudely brought Kise back to the present. The blond looked up just in time to see the young boy jumped out from the swing. Kise swore his heart was about to leave his chest before the boy landed safely on his feet. If he was still alive, he'd have gotten a heart attack already.

Walking in more sedate pace, Kise followed the excited boy and his lips twisted into a bitter smile when Yuuta jumped into Aomine's hug. The smile forming on Aomine's face was full of love and pride. It was such a beautiful yet painful scene because Kise had no place between those two.

"What are you doing here alone, Yuuta?" Kise could hear Aomine's question as the father and son duo walked towards him. They were walking towards the apartment building they lived in and Aomine didn't even spare Kise a glance as he walked passed him.

"I'm not alone, father! Kise is keeping me company! He also pushed the swing for me!" Yuuta answered brightly.

Kise couldn't see Aomine's expression after that, but he knew there must be a deep crease between his eyebrows. If Yuuta was any older, his words might become very worrying, but Yuuta was just six years old boy. It was still normal for boys his age to have an imaginary friend. Kise knew Aomine would just let the strange comment passed.

"Really? I'm glad if he keeps you company, then. I had a friend called Kise too. He was a very kind person so I won't have to worry about anything if you have your own Kise to look after you too."

The words had been said lightly, as if in passing. They were words said only to placate a small kid but for Kise, those words meant everything. It showed Aomine hadn't forgotten about him. That simple fact made tears worked their ways down onto Kise's eyes but he refused to let them fell down. He felt strange, giddy yet sad at the same time.

However, Kise knew he would never be able to leave Aomine or Yuuta now. Not when the tanned male had implicitly asking him to look after Yuuta. Kise would do it gladly. He didn't think it'd take a lot of effort for him to see Yuuta as his own child.

_**Fourteen Years before Present.**_

The baby fussed about in his cribs. His bright, innocent navy colored orbs were opened wide as fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. The baby was not crying, though. He could only sob brokenly. His nose was runny and stuffy, making breathing hard. His body felt uncomfortably hot from the fever he had.

The baby rolled to his side. His eyes took in the sleeping form of his father. Full bottom lips quivered in indecission. He felt miserable and he just needed someone—anyone—to hold him but he knew his father was exhausted. Just as his cry was about to break out, a translucent figure appeared on his crib's side. The baby's navy orbs widened as he stared in amazement at the glowing person.

Kise Ryouta smiled softly down at the baby. Aomine Yuuta was three years old and he was having his first case of influenza. Kise could understand the baby's discomfort. It broke Kise's heart when he saw Yuuta like this. Kise had been watching the baby since the first time he was born and he knew the baby usually was very cheerful and exuberant. Seeing him weak and in pain like this really was disheartening.

"There, there, good boy. Stop crying,okay? Your father needs to rest and you'll be alright," Kise cooed softly. One of his hand rested comfortably on the baby's feverish forehead.

"Uu ..." Yuuta responded as another wave of fresh tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"I know. I know you're uncomfortable. Just sleep, okay? Just sleep and you'll be better tomorrow." As he said that, his palm on Yuuta's forehead glowed faintly. The baby's eyes slowly fluttered close and soon he was sleeping soundly.

Kise smiled fondly. He bent down to put an unreal kiss on the baby's forehead. When he straightened up, Kise didn't immediately move away from the cribs. He peered down at the baby instead, marvelling at how similar Yuuta looked with Aomine.

The baby's navy strands of hair were still very soft to touch. His eyelashes were quite long and, although his eyes were now closed, Kise still remembered how breath taking the colour of the spheres that had looked back at him moments before. The color of deep, calm ocean. Those exact replicas of Aomine's eyes were brighter on the baby, but it was still striking.

It seemed almost unfair how Yuuta had inherited everything from Aomine, but from closer inspecton, Kise knew his mother didn't just give the baby her fair skin, but also the shape of his nose and lips. Overall, Yuuta was a very cute baby. Kise knew he would be a handsome man in the future.

"Perhaps ... I should be grateful for my misfortune. You're a miracle, Yuuta_cchi_. One that would never happen if I was still here. I hope your life will be filled with happiness."

Kise then turned around and walked towards the sleeping Aomine. He knelt beside the man's face, simply taking in the details that formed Aomine's face. The tanned man had changed over time. His features were now that of an adult, with prominent jaws, high cheekbones and the almost constant crease between his brows.

Light touches traced each new crease on Aomine's face, spending more time in areas Kise knew were sensitive for the police man. A bitter smile curved Kise's lips. His sight was once again blurred by tears, because he knew even though he was this close to the man he loved, Aomine would never realize it.

"You're still beating yourself up for my death, aren't you Aominecchi? How silly. It was not your fault and I'm not happy seeing you drowning in your guilt, so stop it, okay? Stop it because I've never truly left you. I'll still be here, until the rest of your life and beyond."

Kise kissed Aomine. His eyes closed as he pulled the feeling of Aomine's soft lips against him from his memories. It wasn't real—nor was it as good as he remembered—but it was enough for Kise. Enough for now.

_**Seventeen Years before Present**_

"Aomine-_kun_, congratulations. Your baby is unexpectedly cute."

"Yeah, I'll never think you can even be a father. I guess we should be grateful Momoi-_san _actually accepted your proposal, huh?"

"You two better shut up before I throw you out of the room!" Aomine growled eventhough happiness was still clear in his eyes as he hold his newborn baby close to his chest.

"Indeed. It's inappropriate to tease the father on his child's born day, Tetsuya, Taiga. I congratulate you both, Satsuki and Daiki. He's a fine boy."

"Thank you, Akashi-_kun_! I'm just glad everything went well," Momoi still looked exhausted, but she was beaming very brightly as she watched her husband and their baby.

"Mm, babies look cute, but they weren't exactly sweet. Aka-_chin_, can I buy snacks after this?"

"You should stop thinking about food for once in a while, _nanodayo_. It's not healthy."

"You know that will be impossible, Shintarou," Akashi sighed ever so slightly. "Of course, Atsushi. We'll go buy snacks after this. Just be patient for a little longer."

"Mmkay. Thank you, Aka-_chin_."

The room then fell in comfortable silent as all the occupants inside gazed fondly at the new addition in their lives. Their happiness was somehow tinged with sadness, though, as they remembered the missing part that once had kept their group whole.

"Aomine-_kun, _what will you name him?"

Aomine shared a look with his wife. Momoi's smile was melancholy as she nodded in silent agreement. When Aomine opened his mouth to answer Kuroko's question, his voice was full of nostalgia, "Yuuta. His name is Aomine Yuuta."

"... I see. That's a really good name."

In the corner of the room, unseen by anyone else, Kise Ryouta was smiling fondly. Aomine Yuuta. It was truly a beautiful name. Besides, Yuuta and Ryouta ... they sounded pretty similar to him.

_**Eighteen Years before Present**_

There was once a wedding filled with sadness. The bride was pretty. Her body was hugged in white wedding dress that looked fabulous on her. Her pink colored hair was styled in French braids, with white veil covering the upper half of her face and falling down around her like gentle waves.

The groom was immaculate in his white tuxedo. His tan skin looked even more pronounced against the white clothing, but he looked very handsome nevertheless. The white brought out his navy colored hair and the calm ocean depth in his eyes.

The guests were few, only those who were so close with the couple attended the wedding. It was a simple yet beautiful wedding. If only it was filled with happiness instead of sadness.

Neither the groom nor the bride was smiling when they faced each other on the altar. The bride even had tears on her eyes. It was not a rare occurence for brides to cry in their wedding day, but this bride's tears were that of painful regret instead of happiness. She whispered a soft apology towards her groom before taking a deep breath and giving herself the strength she would need to keep going.

The groom's eyes were distant. They were gazing at his bride, but not exactly seeing her. From his expression, it was almost as if the man was stuck in some distant memories. Some distant, happy memories, judging by the way his lips slowly curved into a faint smile. It was obvious he didn't truly wish to be there, but still the groom stayed on his place, as if being hold by a resolve known only to him.

It was the wedding of Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki.

Kise was attending it, but instead of staying on the guest's seat, the blond was standing right where Momoi was. He was no longer a part of their world, so no one even noticed that when Momoi's lips formed the words, "I do," Kise was actually saying it together with her. Tears gathered up on Kise's eyes because this was his dream: to be married with Aomine. His own dream would never come true, but at least he could pretend this was his wedding.

When it was Aomine's turn to say, "I do," Kise imagined those navy colored irises were gazing straight at him with love he once had received. There was none of that, though. Instead of love, Kise could only find black void in those once beautiful orbs. Kise wondered how Momoi felt then, because nothing was more devastating than being married to someone who didn't love you.

It was at that moment Kise truly realized how despicable he was, because the thought of Aomine marrying Momoi without love actually made him happier than he should be.

_**Twenty Years before Present**_

Aomine Daiki checked on his watch and grunted in annoyance. He was already waiting for more than an hour, but still Kise Ryouta, his current boyfriend, hadn't arrived yet. What could take the blond so long?

Aomine pulled out his cell phone, then, and dialled Kise's number. His call was immediately directed to voice mail. He left an angry mail there before flipping his phone close. Honestly, Kise should have told him if he couldn't come! It wasn't like Aomine would be mad or anything ... well, okay, he would be mad, but it was not that big deal. They could always plan for another date.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, Aomine decided to take a walk. He could no longer wait without doing anything. It was too boring for his liking.

The tanned man idly opened up his inbox. There, on his screen, was the short message Kise had sent to him, telling Aomine he was on his way. It was received an hour ago. The blond should have arrived right now, because the trip to their meeting place shouldn't take more than half an hour when using subways. Aomine's brows furrowed. Worry starting to gnaw at him, but he dismissed the silly thought. Perhaps the subway was delayed.

Just as he entertained that thought, Aomine's feet stopped in front of an electronic store who displayed lots of television broadcasting the breaking news. He was only listening to make sure his hunch was wrong. That was all, really, but the news didn't say anything about any incidents. It was talking about the recent economic condition in their country and Aomine didn't really give a fuck about that.

However, when he was about to continue forward, the news changed and Aomine's nightmare became true. The words in television screen were screaming at him, "Subway Accident Happens Recently, Victims are Still Unknown," and it showed the train Kise should have taken an hour ago. The train was heavily damaged. Aomine couldn't imagine there would be any survivor left.

Aomine's trembling hand once again dialled Kise's number. Hoping in faint for any kind of miracles. When it was once again directed immediately to Kise's voice mail, Aomine could only leave one message,

"Kise ... don't you dare leaving me."

_**An Hour and Twenty Years before Present**_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Subject: Coming soon!_

_Aominecchi, I'm going now! My photo shoot took longer than I thought, sorry! I'll take the subway so I promise I won't be too late! Don't ditch me, okay?! I will surely be there._

_p.s: I love you and I can't wait to see you again, Aominecchi!_

_xoxoxo_

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **The present day happened when Yuuta was 17 years old. Aomine was 39 years old when he died.


End file.
